Transferring into Hell
by kirei tokoishi
Summary: two sticky situations force Ren, Kyoko, and Sho in a place they never expected to see each other... a classroom?
1. Chapter 1

-1I told you I would appear again! Kirei won't stop till she runs dry! I really hope you like this story even better than my last ones!!! Please don't stop reading after this chapter! I promise next chapter will be better!

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat! don't give me all the credit for this story!**

Transferring into Hell

Chapter 1 - Connection

"Sho, use the correct formula! 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared." The teacher said, after looking at Sho's paper.

"But why does it have to be "a.b.c"? why can't it be "S.h.o"?" Sho said, completely serious. His teacher shook her head.

"it was multiple choice. all you had to do is circle an answer."

"Circle? That would ruin my image! I cross out things!" Sho said, leaning back in confidence.

"Well, the directions tell you to _circle_ the correct choice. Don't do everything your way."

"It's my way, or the highway." Sho said grinning, until he looked at his teacher's face. She had snapped.

"Oh really. YOUR WAY HUH? WELL, I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR WAY FOR THE LONGEST WHILE NOW, AND I FEEL THE HIGHWAY WOULD BE BETTER FOR MY BLOOD PRESSURE!" The teacher said, throwing the 1509 page textbook easily across the room.

Sho jumped up in shock, while the teacher ran out the private classroom screaming profanities. The principal walked in not long after, and sighed.

"Fuwa-kun, you haven't been here for long, yet you made 5 teachers give up on you, and the rest refuse to even put you in their classrooms."

"Then hire a new teacher," Sho said, like it was normal. The principal sighed and shook his head.

"We have to...expel you. I'm terribly sorry, but there is no reason for you to stay at this academy." The principal said.

"So where do I go?" Sho said, a getting bit angry.

"I am also in the dark on that matter, Fuwa-kun. I will contact that attractive manager of yours. Farewell, and remember not to step foot on this campus again or I will call the police." And with that, the principal smiled, walked away and left Sho in the classroom alone.

A month later, Sho was practicing in his dressing room, when Shouko slammed the door opened and hugged him.. and his guitar.

"Sho!! You finally passed a school entrance exam!" Shouko yelled, jumping in excitement.

"Really?" He said calmly. On the inside, he was jumping along with Shouko.

"Yes! you past with a 89%!! You start two weeks from now! February 19th!"

"Alright! I knew I was a genius!" Sho said, giving in to the growing excitement.

ooo

Ren had just came from work and was on the road. The drive was silent, until Yashiro started up a conversation.

"Nice job at work today."

"Thank you?" Ren said, deciding whether or not to accept the random compliment.

"This was a long ride." Yashiro said, trying to beat the silence.

"Yes it wa----" Ren's eyes widened, as he pulled the car to a Immediate holt. The car in front of him swerved to the right, revealing an old man on the ground covered in blood. When Ren looked up to see the car who did it, he realized the car disappeared. It was a hit and run. People ran up to check up on the man, while the busy or heartless people drove around the scene.

Ren was directly in front, and he had cars behind him, so he couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

"WE NEED SOMEONE WHO SPEAKS ENGLISH!" A lady yelled desperately. No one responded, so Ren reluctantly got out of his car to go help.

"I speak English. How can I help." He said to the lady. She smiled thankfully and pointed to the old man.

"He's so shocked by the hit, he went back to his native tongue! Please hear what he's saying! Quickly!" The lady managed to say, before she burst into tears of sympathy.

Ren sprinted to the man and kneeled next to him.

"H-Hello young man. Can I help you with something?" The old man said. Ren looked totally confused.

"No. YOU need the help! Just stick around, the ambulance will be here soon."

"Ah! So you know English well!---(cough) I.."

"Stop talking and don't move! You can increase the injury of an organ."

The ambulance came at that moment, and Ren was happy. He really didn't like being there, and wanted to go home. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end.

"I want the lad on board, or I'm not going in!" The man yelled. pointing to Ren. Everyone stared hard at Ren, using peer pressure to put him in the ambulance. He sighed and got in.

When they arrived at the hospital, They told Ren to go into the waiting room and ordered him to stay. After a couple of hours, they called him into the room.

"I need you to substitute for Mr. Hyuuda until he gets well." A man suddenly said to Ren. Ren's expression was enough to make the man explain more.

"Well, Mr. Hyuuda is a English teacher at my school, and he was supposed to start work two weeks from now, but it seem he can't even stand up. Unusually, no English teachers are available for recruiting. He requests for your to fill in, so I need you to substitute for him."

Ren had only three excuses that could pull him out of this mess, and he planned to use them.

"Well I'm only 20, I'm still old enough to be a student." Ren said, hoping it would work.

"It's okay. You are fluent in English, and your over 18, so your good enough to be a substitute."

_Strike one._

"'But I'm a celebrity...." He said, pulling out another excuse.

"That's perfect! This is a school where celebrity or upcoming celebrity youngsters go in order to have a normal high school life.

_Strike two._

_**"What are the odds!" **_Ren thought, getting irritated. He had one last chance.

"I have to go to work. I can't."

"I already contacted your agency. Your schedule has already been proposed to be fixed."

_Strike three, game over._

Ren had enough of this madness. He just would have to speak his mind.

"No. I refuse to do this." Ren finally said walking away. The principal nodded.

"Okay. Nurse, pull the plug." The principal said sadly. Ren stopped and turned around.

"Stop! Wait! Why are you killing him?" Ren said, hurriedly.

"Because Mr. Hyuuda said that if you refused, he would have no reason to be alive because he's too old to get another job, and teaching is his life. So he told me to pull the plug."

"Okay! I will do it! Just don't kill him, and take me home."

"You start in two weeks! Tsuruga-sensei." The principal said, smiling. Ren wanted to rip the smile off the principal's face. They walked to the principal's car.

ooo

"Umm.....Ren?" Yashiro called. He was still in Ren's car, which was still in front of the crime scene at 4:00am.

000

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It will get better next chapter! I promise! Look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hi! This is Kirei! Class, please take a seat and open your textbooks to chapter 2 of T.I.H! I hope you enjoy this! oh, and I need your e-mail address aviana656. Don't give up because of this chapter!! Please!

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you THINK I own Skip beat? There is no way I could come up with such a fantastic story! NOW READ YOUR TEXTBOOK! (lol)**

Transferring into Hell

Chapter 2 - Feb.19 part 1

Kyoko loved school almost as much as her newly found love for acting. She threw out all the old, but perfectly fine, school supplies she had and bought brand new ones just in celebration to the new semester. She was so excited, she couldn't sleep. Neither could Okami-san and Taisho with all the noise she made upstairs.

"I'm off!" Kyoko yelled to her guardians.

After Kyoko rushed down the steps and grabbed her book bag, she hopped on her bike and zoomed the streets. When she arrived at the school, she sat by a tree and opened the nikuman that Okami-san put in her bag this morning. She didn't notice, but everyone looked at her weird because she was sitting on wet grass and eating a cold nikuman when it was 40 degrees outside. Then the bell rang. Kyoko sprang up and started to sprint, but got tripped by a rock. She got up immediately, and ran to her classroom.

ooo

Sho put on his uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled.

"WOAH. I look good in anything!" She said, putting on the blazer and heading out the door. He knew he was late, but didn't care. He thought it was fashionable to be fashionably late. He started to walk towards the door, but suddenly stopped.

"Sho? Hurry and come in! You're already late!" Shouko said, excited to see him off.

"I'm walking today. I want to show the world how sexy I am in a uniform."

"Sho, your not going to survive. your a cele-----HEY!"

Sho was already walking away. Shouko rolled her eyes and followed him down the street with her car. Then, the expected happened.

Sho was drowning in girls.

They attacked him like he was a free Luis Vutton. Shouko, who was red with laughter, opened the door of the car and he fought his way in.

"No wonder you got kicked out of school. You don't listen!" Shouko said, still chuckling. There was silence. Shouko looked back at him, and he seemed lost in thought.

"Shouko, Do you really think that's the reason?" Sho asked, sounding a bit sad. Then he realized what he had just said and put on his 'I don't care' face.

"N-not that I'm worried about it or anything." he said. Shouko smiled.

"Sho, you have to consider why people tell you things. It could be for your safety, your feelings... When people gives you direction, advice, or encouragement that means they care for you and want to succeed. Well, unless they are lying." Shouko said.

She thought it was unusual for him to care about such things, but she didn't look too hard into it. She knew he wouldn't open up to her. Kyoko was, and even though he isn't conscious about it, still is the only one he would open to. Shouko felt herself get jealous and stopped most of her thoughts immediately. All but one. How would he feel if the only comfort he has left is taken by his greatest rival?

They finally arrived at the school. Sho got out of the car, said his goodbyes and walked to the building. He smirked, and entered the building.

ooo

Ren was officially pissed. The principal was toying with him, fooling him into doing things. Earlier, when he walked in the teacher's lounge, the teachers cracked up because he was wearing a student uniform. The reason: The principal told him the teachers are to wear it too. So now, on his first day, he gets laughed at. _PERFECT._ He was now walking to his classroom, with a aura of anger hanging around him. The students looked up in surprise.

"WOAH! DID ANYONE TELL YOU THAT YOU LOOK LIKE ----" A student named Kagami Fujiwara yelled, but was shushed by Ren raising his hand.

"Yes. Because I am." He said.

"WHAT?! OMG EVRYONE! IT'S SUPER MARIO!" Kagami yelled. The class was so dumbfounded by her stupidity, they were all speechless.

"No. I'm Tsuruga Ren...."

"LIAR!!! HE DOESN'T HAVE BLACK HAIR!!" Kagami yelled, pointing at Ren.

(Kirei: Neither does Super Mario....)

_**"You're a quarter right about that one." **_Ren thought. Another student threw a pencil at Kagami's head and demanded her to shut up.

"Of course he does! Look!!" A student named Kimori Hayashi said, pulling out a magazine. Kagami blushed and sat down.

"Gomen...I'm new to Japan. I don't know many celebrities." She said.

"No problem. Time to take attendance." Ren said.

Then, the door slid open. It was Kyoko, and she looked like she spent her summer in a grave.

Her hair and clothes both were dusted with dirt, had a bleeding cut on her knee, pale skin, and still had the dirty cold nikuman hanging out of her mouth. She walked to her desk and put her head on the desk. She OBVIOUSLY didn't realize Ren was there.

But he noticed her. and that made 1.04% of his sanity jump out the window. He had to just ignore the fact until school ends.

It was weird how the students in the class acted as if Kyoko's appearance was normal, so Ren pointed at her with a pen. (note: her head is on the desk, so she doesn't see this..) Several students raised their hands. Ren pointed randomly.

"That's Kyoko Mogami. Every now and then, she comes in like this. Tripping from excitement and stuff." Shigeo Nakaharu said, chuckling. Kyoko sat up to tell her side of the story, but after seeing the new teacher, all she could let our of her mouth was a short, but loud, scream.

"Mogami-san, It's so bad you had to scream?" Ren said. Kyoko stood up.

"W-Why are you here?! Are you a student?!" Kyoko yelled.

ooo

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Part two is for next time! Please continue reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

-1All Kirei has to say is...THANK YOU! I only created 2 chapters but I now have a lot of reviews, alerts, favorites and I got in a community for the first time! Thanks so much! And avianna, your email never shows up. I don't know why. Next chapter will be better!! please don't stop reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat****. The word "disclaimer" should be self explanatory. if I took the 'dis' and 'don't' out of the underlined portion, I'd probably be in jail. Just maybe....**

Transferring into Hell

Chapter 2 - Feb.19 part 2

Ren didn't want to answer her. He didn't want the rest of the class to know how he was dragged and blackmailed into being their substitute, so he handled her questions the way a teacher would.

"Mogami-san, could you not interrupt me? You're making us lose class time." Ren said, staring down at the attendance sheet to avoid seeing Kyoko shake in anger.

"But, sempai.." Kyoko managed to utter, but was interrupted.

"That's a warning. Next is a detention." Ren said.

Then, an idea hit him. If Kyoko gets detention, then he could properly explain to her about his situation. The only thing that can stop this plan was if another student would also get detention. Ren waved that possibility away. He knew the only way he'd let himself give a student get detention today was if they were extremely horrible.........

Then the door slid open.

ooo

Sho was disappointed. As soon as he opened the door, he expected the girls to scream and go crazy, but they didn't even notice him. Something else was attracting their attention. When he looked up, he became pale. He saw a shaking Kyoko at her desk. Her aura was a deep menacing color and she seemed to be staring, no, glaring at the teacher. Sho took a look at her victim and froze.

When Ren turned around to see who had entered, he froze for a second too, but calmed down and smiled at the speechless Sho.

"Oh! What a coincidence! Please have a seat." Ren said, pointing to an empty chair. Sho went to the chair and sat. He decided this class could help his direction problems. Even though he wasn't _particularly_ tryingto fix them or anything...

ooo

Ren couldn't stand it. Kyoko's eyes burned holes in his back while he was writing on the board, and when he was facing her, she stared him in the eyes the whole time. He had to find a way to bring her attention elsewhere. Even if he was the teacher.

"SHO FUWA. What is English for 'I like to dance' ?" Ren said, being extra loud for emphasis.

As expected, Kyoko's head whipped up and around. She screamed.

Kyoko's scream this time wasn't like last time. It was a long, blood curdling, high pitched, horror movie scream. Her eyes bugged out like she saw a mutant hamster. Suddenly, she ran out the classroom, screaming as she goes. Ren smiled.

"Mogami-san. That's detention. There will be no running out my classroom without a mandatory reason." Ren said calmly. Then Sho got up and ran after her. There was silence for a couple of minutes, so a student named Mina Sakurai raised her hand. Ren motioned for her to talk.

"Doesn't Fuwa-san get detention also? He ran out the class for a non-mandatory reason." Mina said, pointing to the door.

Ren's eyes widened. He sighed, and cursed himself for his previous comment. He had to give Sho detention, or it would seem like he's a horrible teacher. If he's a horrible teacher than he'd get fired. And if he gets fired, Mr. Hyuuda would be pushing up daisies.

"Yes, He does." Ren said, feeling his plan crash into a million pieces. Then Kagami raised her hand, but started talking before being acknowledged.

"Tsuruga-sensei, can I bring a English speaking movie tomorrow?" Kagami said, with her pool blue colored eyes shining like a hungry puppy.

"Sure. But can you tell Mogami-san and Fuwa-kun they have morning detention at 6:00am in this room when you see them?" Ren said. Kagami nodded, and the bell rang. Ren had permission to leave now, because he only had to teach the celebrity class. He decided to call Yashiro to see what was next on his schedule.

"_What?"_ Yashiro said, on the phone. He sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to know where I go next." Ren said, confused from the rude tone Yashiro gave him.

"You go to your photo shoot in Harajuku." Yashiro said, his tone still there.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Ren asked.

"No. I will take the train. Bye." Yashiro said, sounding even more annoyed than before.

click.

Yashiro hug up on him. Ren sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Yashiro was one of many people who was angry at him.

ooo

Kyoko was finally caught by Sho after a 30 minute chase around campus. Kyoko was silent, which confused Sho.

"Kyoko? No yelling?" Sho teased. She gave him her famous Mio glare. It gave him chills, but he forced himself to stay still.

"You're dead to me." Kyoko said.

"What?" Sho asked, finally being serious.

"On this campus, you are dead to me. don't speak to me, touch me, or even look at me."

"Kyoko, that's ridiculous. We are in the same class and-----K-Kyoko?"

Kyoko suddenly smiled, and walked passed him like he wasn't even there. Sho finally realized what she mean by "dead". He watched her walk away from him like a ghost watching the person they loved. He suddenly felt...lonely.

000

Sorry it took so long!!! Blame Hatsune Miku for that addicting mikumiku dance program! lol. I hope you guys continue to read my story, and also hope you wasn't disappointed by this.. and if you was, please tell me what I did wrong. Next chapter will be nice, I guess. I still have the ideas for it, so please look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sorry for the EXTRA LONG wait! I'm shameful, Ain't I? Eh-he.... anyhow, how was your thanksgiving? (I know I'm a billion years late.) Please forgive me! I will try to be faster in publishing in the future! Its because of exams and stress and plans and problems...arrrg! happy new year and I hope u had a nice Christmas~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. **

\

Transferring into Hell

Chapter 3 - Detention

Silence. Pure silence. Kyoko sat at her desk, scribbling in a notebook, Ren was doing some paperwork, and Sho was too busy trying to fight his closing eyelids. This is not what Ren planned. He had to speak up before students start coming in.

"Fuwa-kun, Mogami-san, I arranged this detention because I needed to talk to you. Well, not you Fuwa. I wanted to have it yesterday afternoon, but you two both umm.. disappeared. I'm surprised Fujiwara-san found you to tell you about today's detention." Ren said, awakening Sho and gaining Kyoko's attention.

"You could have called me if you had anything to say to me." Kyoko said. Ren chuckled.

"Please, I bet you wouldn't have picked up." He said. Kyoko lowered her eyes at her book, knowing what he said was true.

"Why am I here wasting sleeping time if you have nothing to say to me?" Sho asked, closing his eyes.

"Personally, I didn't want you here, but you did run out after Kyoko, and the other students saw. I wouldn't mind if you sleep during this detention." Ren said, pissing Sho off.

"So why are you at my school?" Kyoko asked.

"I was forced..I saved your real teacher from a hit and run, and now I'm blackmailed to sub his class until he gets better." Ren said.

"Ummm..i got news for you..." Kyoko said grinning. It was a suspicious grin, but Ren was happy it wasn't the glare that kept replaying in his mind that night.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know Shigeo Nakaharu-chan? Well..He's actually 20 years old.. like you." Kyoko sad, now laughing. Ren was in complete shock, and Sho winced at the 'chan'.

"But he's so short...umm I mean.." Ren said, stuttering at the word 'short'. Kyoko laughed, and Sho just became more pissed because of her laughter.

"Well, its the end of detention, so you can either stay here, or go to the commons area--" Sho immediately left in a slightly aggravated way. When he finally realized Kyoko didn't follow, He stopped in the hall, and peeked in the classroom. Then he saw it. Kyoko's smile.

Sho has been with Kyoko for all of his life and seen many of her smiles, but never this one. It was a smile that said 'I'm completely comfortable around this person'. He remembered that he never had any actual friends, just people who hung around him to become popular themselves and the girls who fawned over him. Kyoko was the only one who stuck beside him and she was the only one who could make him feel most comfortable. But after today, he realized that it wasn't the same with Kyoko. Kyoko's smiled proved that she could have done well without him. Like she is now.

Sho felt a poke in his side. He looked down, and saw Kagami standing there in concern.

"Are you okay Sho? Class has started.." Kagami said.

"I'm okay--HEY! Who said you can address me like that?" Sho said, before Kagami pulled him in the class and told (quite forcefully) to sit.

"We are watching the movie I brought!" Kagami exclaimed. She skipped over to the DVD player and pressed 'play'.

ooo

The movie they were watching was about a girl named Moon who ditched her whole life to become who she wanted to be. Sho didn't like this movie very much. It reminded him about unpleasant things. Sho glanced at Kyoko and could instantly tell she felt the same way.

"Pass the popcorn." Kyoko said, so suddenly it made Sho jump.

"S-sure, do u want the cheese or butter?" Sho said, after calming down.

"Takasu, can you pass me some popcorn?" Kyoko said, completely looking past Sho.

"Sure thing, Ko-chan. cheese or butter?" Jiro Takasu asked.

"Both or any." Kyoko said, smiling at him.

Sho was annoyed. He was the closest one to the popcorn bowl at the moment, and Jiro had to walk across the room. He remembered those cold as ice words Kyoko said to him.

"_You're dead to me."_

Sho found himself wanting to be her center of attention. The he realized what he had to do. He had to do all he can in his power as a singer and as a human being to get her to speak to him. He smiled, and went on thinking about his first move.

ooo

Kyoko was angry. After she just ignored him completely, she glanced at Sho smiling. Like he was _enjoying_ it! Then her anger turned into fear. What exactly was he planning? Kyoko reached for the jelly beans that she bought this morning and started to eat them. Then she heard this huge noise behind her. It was from the teacher. It seems as if Ren stood up to fast, and the chair flipped over. the picked up the chair and smiled. The class looked at him in confusion.

"Ah, sorry.." he said, still smiling. Everyone but Sho and Kyoko turned back to the movie.

"What happened?" Kyoko whispered, but she received no answer. He was staring at something. Kyoko followed his gaze and laughed.

"You can have some....."Kyoko said, pointing to her candy. Ren looked around like he was committing a crime and took the bag. Then he took like, half the bag in one go. Kyoko was shocked.

"WHOA! That's MY candy! You took too much!!!!" Kyoko whined.

"I'm sorry." Ren said. He paused from eating the candy, then ate the rest of it.

"OMG! YOU ATE IT ALL! That thing was a family pack!" Kyoko said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't had candy in two years." Ren said, checking the bag to see if there was more.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked.

"Its because candy is evil. Celebrities are banned after 18." Sho and Ren said at the same time.

"But you just ate a family pack of.."

"No. I didn't." Ren said, walking away.

Kyoko sat in confusion until the bell rang and she heard the 'awwwww!'s coming from the rest of the students. Just when Kagami almost left the room, Ren stopped her.

"You have detention, Ms. Fujiwara." He said.

"EH?! Why?" She asked.

"That movie was in Japanese." Ren said, and Kagami slowly walked back into the room.

ooo

Yashiro was still mad. He's a bit-scary when he's angry, so the crew on the set were all cautious. Ren still couldn't find the reason why he was so mad. He had to confront him before its too late.

"Yashiro--"

"What." Yashiro said, impatiently.

"Umm..If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Being in a cold car until 9:00am after when your so-called friend left you and went somewhere when he knows you cant drive, is not a pleasant thing. How can I not be mad!"

"Yashiro, I'm sorry, I was forced on a ambulance, and in all that had happened, I forgot."

Yahiro walked away, still angry. Ren sighed, and opened his car.

000

IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! School exams, love problems, family time..i just really had a lot on my plate. but I hope you like this chapter, and I also hope the wait isn't this long next time. the next chapter will be the beginning of the MAIN plot, so the excitement begins next!! Kirei loves you! I Hope you love me too! -cries-


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you can hate me now. I'm sooooo sorry! Its just that I had erased the chapter! DX and then I forgot what I had wrote, so I had to start all over again. Thanks for the support to keep me writing fan fiction!

**Disclaimer: Do I own Skip Beat? Pfft, I wish I did…**

Transferring Into Hell

Chapter 4- Surprises and Schemes

'Can you repeat that?' Shoko asked, her face melting into disbelief. Sho smiled and eased back into his chair.

'I want to do another PV with Kyoko in it.' Sho said.

Shoko couldn't believe it. He was finally taking action to get her back! Shoko called Asami-san immediately, and Sho picked up his guitar.

Ooo

"Can you repeat that?" Kyoko said, slamming her fists on Sawara-san's desk. Sawara smiled, thinking he did a wonderful thing.

"The Atatoki agency called and offered you a leading role in Sho Fuwa's new PV. I automatically accepted." He said. Kyoko looked as if she was going to burst into flames. Sawara-san took her reaction as weird fan girl happiness and smiled brighter.

"I also decided to assign you a manager." Sawara-san said. Kyoko returned to normal.

"Who is it?" Kyoko asked, getting more excited and less worried about the PV. If she had a manager, she wouldn't have to talk to Sho. The manager could do it.

"It's a surprise. You will find out tomorrow." Sawara said, before getting back to his paperwork.

Ooo

"Ren looked to his left, right and behind him. No one was around, and it was his chance. He pulled the device out his pocket and smiled at it.

'Ichigotchi, your hungry? I'm going to train you into a Mametchi…' He said, pressing a few buttons on his Tamagotchi. He got so sucked into it, he didn't realize about 60 people crowed around him.

I bet Bandai was happy, because that started the extreme trend of Tamagotchi's." Yashiro read out of his Ren diary to Kyoko. Kyoko tried not to laugh, but the thought of him actually caring about a pixilated pet was too hilarious.

"Is this what you called me to say?" Kyoko said finishing her laughter. Yashiro smiled and handed her a Tamagotchi.

"I want you to come up to him today and ask if you can connect with him. Make sure there's a lot of people around you." Yashiro said. Kyoko was confused, but she got up and nodded.

"I have to meet my manager today. Wanna come?" Kyoko asked. Yashiro shrugged and followed her.

'_Haha, I have you this time Ren, I'm going to get my revenge. This is only the beginning!'_

Yashiro thought. Kyoko was beaming with excitement.

"Maybe, if my manager's a girl, you can date her!" Kyoko said, nudging Yashiro.

"Umm.. Do you think of managers as breeding dogs?" Yashiro said, but Kyoko ignored that question because she saw the limo pull up. She ran to the limo and stood by the door. The window slowly went down to revel the manager of her nightmare.

ooo

Don't worry, I'm starting the next chapter today. You will probably get it tonight. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Chapter 6

Haha its so good to be back! Hit me up on Gaia online or rate my drawings. My information is in my profile. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because right now, my tummy hurts. *clutches stomach* can you belive this is my longest chapter?

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Skip Beat. I have 4 volumes in my home. Wait, I didn't create it! **

Transferring Into Hell

Chapter 5 - Revenge in the 'binez' (business)

Before she knew it, she was in the limo carried to her sudden fate. She thought having a manager would be good and it would prevent Sho even talking to her, but it seems that she wants to avoid her own manager.

"Kyoko, you haven't said a single word to me." Reino said. He looked serious, and he acted as if nothing ever happened between them.

"Why exactly are you my manager?" Kyoko breathed out. It was obviously loud enough to hear, because Reino immediately replied.

"I quit Vie Ghoul. It wasn't my thing anyway." Reino said, looking out the window. Kyoko looked at him. "I found that I still like the show business industry, so I decided to become a manager. Getting you was by chance. I tried to protest because I knew you wouldn't like this, but it was an order." He continued.

Kyoko smiled. "Well, if you knew I wouldn't like this, why did you do what you did before."

"I don't know myself."

Kyoko looked down and stayed quiet the whole ride. When they got there, Asami-san greeted them and showed them in.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry for short notice. We didn't know Sho can plan things himself." Asami-san said. Kyoko chuckled. When Asami-san saw Reino, she got nervous.

"Erm.. May I help you?" She asked. Sho walked out to greet Kyoko, but he saw Asami-san and Reino talking and walked over there.

"Sorry Asami-san, That's my manager." Kyoko said.

Furious, Sho grabbed Kyoko by her shoulders.

"WHY WOULD YOU HIRE HIM? DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE? IF YOU CARED ABOUT YOUR SAFETY, YOU WOULD…"

Kyoko looked straight ahead like there wasn't a guy right in front of her. Sho let go of her and went to the bathroom also known as his 'strategy place'. He was going to make sure Kyoko doesn't win.

000

3 hours Later, a car pulled up at the L.M.E agency. A man came out and went to President Takarada.

"Sorry to bother you, but my talent Kyoko Mogami is nowhere to be found." The man said.

"That's odd, I thought she would be eager to meet her new manager so she'd be here earlier than usual.." President said.

000

Kyoko tried on her outfit for the PV. She had on a generic and 'cutesy' school uniform. The skirt was 7 inches long, the sleeves was so long, it only showed her finger tips, and she wore baggy leg warmers. She flipped her long brunette wig and put in her citrus green contacts. Kyoko felt like a anime character. (Kirei: pfft…)She looked in the mirror and touched the crystal Ren gave her. It was like corn in a way, but it gave confidence instead of reducing sorrow.

She was ready.

She walked out like the character she was supposed to be, stuck up, narcissistic and ditzy.

For a weird reason, Asami was annoyed at her existence. She reminded her of those girls who made fun of her in high school.

"Let's start the stupid shoot. Sho, hurry up and get in place. Vie Ghoul dude, don't say a word or I'll cut you." Asami said, obviously taking her frustrations out on them.

After they filmed the 1st quarter, Asami told them they can leave for the day.

Kyoko tried to walk faster out the door, but of course, Sho couldn't let that happen. He grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." He said, but his hopes were severed when she purposely snagged her shirt to door, acting as if that was stopping her from moving forward. Sho angrily let her go and stormed back in the building. _'Who cares for her safety? I didn't care about him coming for my music, but if he breaks my toy….' _Sho thought, totally contradicting himself. He paced around the bathroom, looking for a good idea.

Then he got it. The way he could protect Kyoko is…..to stalk her.

Well, he didn't exactly think the word 'stalk' but he put it as 'simply following' to suit his image.

"MAN! I'm smart! Why do I always come up with my best idea's in the bathroom?" Sho yelled out. Then he heard flushing. Reino came out. He decided to answer his question.

"Because they are all so full of-----"

"SHO! How long are you going to be in there?" Asami asked banging on the door.

"JUST A MINUTE WOMAN!" Sho yelled. He glared at Reino. "You really want a replay of our little woods scene?" Sho asked, taunting Reino with the tone of his voice. Reino smiled, which startled Sho.

"Try me. Sho-chan~" Reino said. Sho threw a punch at him but Reino caught it. Then he swept his leg against Sho's to make him fall.

"Wha-" Sho muttered, to shocked to get off the ground. Then he felt it. He couldn't move.

"Huh? Did you say you were surprised? Last time you thought you had finished me huh? Well of course I had to change a few things about myself." Reino crotched down and grabbed Sho's face.

"I had to observe a few things, learn a few things, and I learned something about myself over time. I love little red riding hood and no little '16' year old teenager was going to stop me." Reino said, getting up.

"And oh, I didn't wash my hands." Reino said chuckling and heading towards the sink.

Ooo

Kyoko decided to stay silent. Being with Reino suddenly became _really_ awkward. She was staring half-consciously before realizing that the route the limo was taking wasn't the route going to LME.

"Umm..Reino? Where are we?" Kyoko asked. Reino looked at her with a warm-like smile, and it scared the crud out of her. She guessed that was his way of saying 'Shut up. I'm your manager and you follow what I schedule.' That was her philosophy until she saw the giant Ferris wheel.

"Wait, a amusement park?" Kyoko asked. Reino laughed.

"Who said we were going there?" He said, and that make Kyoko blush in light of her own mistake. That made Reino laugh again.

"But I guess you can always count on a woman's intuition, because we _are_ going there. See, it's scheduled. it's a reward for your hard work." He said, patting her on the head.

000

President immediately called Ren, who was currently at a shooting. Fortunately he picked up.

"REN!! LISTEN TO THIS!" President shouted loudly. Ren's face lowered. He figured it would be another one of presidents favorite 80's songs he suddenly found on Music Choice, but boy was he wrong.

"_This message is to be sent to Tsuruga Ren immediately. I have Kyoko Mogami. Don't go looking for her. She is safe with me. Don't send the cops after me, or enable her tracking device on her cell phone, because if I found out you did, I will make her into a __**woman**__ before the night is out. I took care of the 'blonde' Knight, so he wont be interfering. Come to Jyusuuke's amusement park by yourself. Probably as soon as you get this message. _

_000_

Haha. Wait for the next chapter! I can't promise the next chap will be soon, because last tie I did, I broke the promise. I hoped you liked this chapter. C'yah! In case you didn't get what Reino said, he basically stated: come alone the the amusement park or i will rape Kyoko. haha...


	7. Chapter 7

I have the flu. Actually, I'm not supposed to be writing right now, but for the sake of you who are literally dying to read this, I'm risking my own health. You guys probably view me as sickly, because I'm always in some type of illness, but I can assure you I'm not. I bought skip beat vol. 7. I feel so accomplished! …rock lobster!

**Disclaimer: I'm too sick to commit copyright infringement, so I have to tell you that I don't own skip beat and I did not help create it no matter how much I wanted to. **

Transferring into hell

Chapter 6 - The shine

"Wee~", Kyoko yelled while running around the park. She picked up a random kid and swung him up. He enjoyed it, but it looked as if the parent didn't.

"Little red.. How about we um.. Sit down for now?" Reino said, painting like a dog in summer.

"Eh?! Why?! Come on! Lets ride the tornado!!!!" Kyoko said.

"You want me to die don't you?" Reino said, gripping the phone stand.

Kyoko sighed and sat on a bench. She looked like a poor kid in a overpriced candy shop. Reino chuckled at her look and patted her head.

"You know we have all day right?" Reino said, enjoying he rest. Kyoko cheered up a bit and got up to get some food.

000

The president's limo turned the corner and reveled a large Ferris wheel.

"Ren, stop crying." President said patting his back.

"I'm not crying. Do you really think I would in from of you?" Ren said, moving away.

"You did a year ago."

"Are you ever going to let me forget? I had to get out of that overprotective relationship. Plus, I have nothing to cry about. She's fine."

"Real men cry." President said, leaning back. "Let it out." He continued.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ren asked.

Suddenly, they heard very familiar laughter. It seemed far away, but so close. They looked out the window and saw a chestnut-haired girl smiling brightly on that giant wheel. Then she turned to them, and their eyes meet. As Kyoko went up, and the limo moved away, their eye contact suddenly dropped and they both were aware that something was going to happen.

Ooo

Sho pull out a wet napkin and scrubbing his face until it turned red. He was furious and he felt violated on all levels. He new something was going on, and he just had to find out. As soon as he walked out the bathroom, he heard Asami-san's frantic calls.

"SHO! I NEED A FAVOUR!" Asami said gripping to his school blazer.

"Wha-what Woman?" Sho said, backing up.

"I left the 100,000 yen (about 1,000 U.S. dollars) tracking device on Reino! Can you follow him and get it back?" Asami said, handing him a Mac book.

"Why would you put a tracking device on him?!" Sho asked, puzzled.

"So we can see if he ever goes into one of the places you keep you music. There is no way I trusted him at all during his 'bathroom breaks'." Asami said. "thank you Fuwa-chan!" She continued skipping down the hallway.

Sho smiled at this opportunity. He was going to show Reino that he was useful, and strong.

Sho walked out and called a cab.

Ooo

Kagami, Mina, Shigeo, Jiro, Kimori and a student from another class named Ryuda Smith decided on spending their Sunday together. They had just finished shopping and headed over to the nearest Wos burger (lol like a ms Donald's in skip beat).

"Hey you guys, have you noticed the newest people in our class all know each other?" Kimori asked, coming out of deep thought.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed. Plus, out English teacher is exactly my age, If not, younger." Shigeo said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Who's fault is that? If you hadn't gone around acting like a badass when you were younger, you would have been out of here already." Mina said, sipping her lemonade.

"Who asked you miss 'know it all'. You even got your own idol Sho in detention. If anyone was stupid, it would be you." Shigeo said. They glared at each other.

"Stop! You all are so noisy! You make our class seem like a bunch of arguing idiots!" Jiro said. Then he faced Ryuda and smiled nervously.

"Booo~ Jiro is so overprotective. But he doesn't care for me, a debuting pop star. Ryuda, our class is just fine. You should transfer for your safety." Kagami said, still stirring her parfait.

"I do want to transfer. I'm a fan of just about half your class, including Mina-chan. I have to finish my paperwork though." Ryuda said looking down. Mina blushed, and Shigeo snicked.

"I don't see who wants for be a fan of such a stuck up busybody." Shigeo muttered.

"Shigeo stop! How about we go to the amusement park?" Kimori asked, getting excited.

"Which one? There is Omura's fun land, splishy splash live aquarium park…" Kagami suggested, but it seems as if Kimori had another place in mind.

"How about good ol' nolostalgic Jyusuuke's amusement park?" Kimori asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, and continued eating.

000

I'm sorry its not long, its just I'm not feeling well! I would love to make it longer! I am keeping the clifhanger too long! Please forgive meee~


	8. Chapter 8

Heck, I'm starting to think I really am sickly. I apologize for all the typos in the previous chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one. I'm over my flu if anyone wants to know, and I'm doing okay! Remember that I love you guys, and I would love a conversation from time to time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat, nor did I help create it. But it would be cool if I did right?**

Transferring into hell

Chapter 7 - Connections on a Sunday night

Kyoko stared out the Ferris wheel window ever since she saw the limo. Reino was confused. He didn't know whether to think that she was enjoying the scenery, or she saw something important, but all he cared about was that he had one chance with her, alone.

"Kyoko." Reino called. Kyoko jumped back in shock and nodded. Then she put on a sad face, that completely threw Reino off.

"I-I'm sorry!!! I totally ignored you!" Kyoko said, not noticing how close she was getting to him. Reino instinctively held her face, and Kyoko was frozen. Not because of Reino's powers, but because of the shock, and the chills she got. Reino pulled closer, and then….

"ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE EXIT THE RIDE AT THIS MOMENT." The control guy yelled, defrosting Kyoko and scaring Reino enough to release his hands. They left the ride and walked in awkward silence.

"I-I got it off." Reino said, not believing that he was blushing a bit.

"What? Got what off?" Kyoko asked, looking normal.

"The dirt that was on your face." Reino said, trying to hide his growing blush. Kyoko smiled and thanked him. Reino was silenced with thought. He wondered exactly why he made an excuse for his actions. Usually he would be blunt and direct with everything. But he realized that he was now soft, and that he could now never take advantage of Kyoko even if that was his original intentions.

He decided he wanted to be serious about at least one thing in his life, and actually try to do something to get it. He grabbed Kyoko's shoulder, and caught her attention.

"Kyoko, I want to become friends with you. Can I?" Reino said, looking so serious, it was almost scary. But of course, Kyoko smiled brightly and hugged him.

"OF COURSE U CAN!" Kyoko yelled.

"Exactly what can he do?" A familiar voice asked. Kyoko turned around to see Ren, with President. Kyoko's smile of innocence shattered all belief that it was anything serious. Reino looked in shocked that Ren was even there, and also a little disappointed.

"Why do you look like that? Aren't you the one who called me here?" Ren asked. Reino looked confused now.

"I didn't. Why would I call you here?" Reino said, completely innocent.

"So what was that message from the agency's answering machine?"

President asked.

Reino again looked genuinely confused.

Ooo

"AHHHHHH~ Rick roll! Turn it off!" Shigeo yelled. Jiro laughed and turned the volume down on his stretch hummer limo.

"What's the matter? Still remember your concert?" Jiro said, poking Shigeo in his side. Shigeo shivered.

"y-yea…millions of people…SAW." Shigeo said, looking like a lost puppy. Everyone looked at Jiro for a story, and Jiro's smile proved he was up for it. He tied his black long hair into a ponytail and got in story position.

"Well, what happened was, Shigeo was having the best concert of his life, and everyone was wild and happy, like they should be. Suddenly, some geek's cell phone went of, playing this-----"

Jiro said, turning up the volume.

"Shi-chan heard it and was caught of guard. He was so confused, that he stopped singing, and tripped on the microphone cord."

"That horrible!" Kagami said, covering her mouth. Jiro smiled again.

"I'm not done. While he tripped, he bumped into the bass guitar guy and they both held onto the curtain of the stage which ripped, and fell along with the light bar. The light bar knocked out the drummer. While the drummer was falling, his drumstick flew out his hand and went straight in the eye of the guitarist. The keyboardist fainted, which left me, alone on the stage with a microphone in my hand. I sung A cappella that night, stunning many, and converting Shi-chan's fans into mines." Jiro said, letting his hair down again and chuckling. The whole limo went silent, except for the embarrassed whimpers from Shigeo.

Kagami stared at Shigeo for a moment. The she hugged him. Shigeo turned red and shuffled to the back of the limo.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, clutching Ryuda's arm. Shigeo did not get an answer, because everyone's attention was focused another thing. The four figures standing near the benches.

"Driver! Stop here!!!" Jiro yelled. The limo stopped immediately, and all of them ran out except the super confused Ryuda. Jiro put his finger on his lips to signal silence, and they all crept to the amusement park gates.

"D-do you think that…Kyoko-chan is a…..?" Kimori said, stammering.

"Player?" Mina said, feeling surprised. The guys were silent.

"You guys I think we should go…"Kagami said, signaling Jiro's driver. "For Kyoko-rin, let's let tell anyone." Kagami continued.

As everyone got in, Mina stayed put, looking indecisive.

"Your not coming Mina-san?" Ryuda asked, and Mina shook her head.

"You guys go on without me. My house is close to here." Mina said.

They nodded, and drove off. Mina watched them until they disappeared. When they did, she pulled out her camera phone and snapped picture. She walked briskly away to her far-away home.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys…I'm sorry Mogami-san, but I need for Fuwa-sama to stop focusing on you. Once he knows the 'truth', he won't pay you any attention." Mina whispered to herself.

000

Sorry for the wait! I guess it wasn't that bad this time…he-he I went to MoMo-con…anime convention…hope you understand….don't expect a chapter too soon….I have exams. thanks for reading and look forward to the huge chapter which is filled with passion, love, deceit and lots of misunderstandings, which is next!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry! Kirei needs a spanking! Lol. Exams are here!!, so expect a chapter next month.

I got addicted to Gaia online! My username is emberlyyn, so add me (tell me your from from when you do.) I was going to write during spring break, but I forgot..*_*

Btw, in last chap, Kimori and Kagami did not want to tell on kyoko….it was a typo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat!! If I did, I would have celebrated feb.10th****!!! :'(**

Transferring into hell

Chapter 8- slumber party? Part 1

Kyoko ended up driving back home with Reino again because president's car was being chased by Ren's fans. Reino looked at Kyoko, who seemed to be content, and smiled. She felt his warm smile at the side of her face and smiled back. Kyoko felt herself trusting him a bit more, not that they were 'friends'. It's been a whole year that she entered the industry, and things started to turn out good and comfy. When she looked back at Reino, he was on his phone and his smile got more broad and devious every second. Kyoko was so fascinated, it shocked her when he closed his phone.

"Kyoko….you can't return home tonight." Reino said, suppressing the smile and tried to look serious.

"Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked, thinking it would be something she could handle.

"Your guardians place is being fumigated. They are staying with their friend, and called me to keep you for the night."

"w-w-WHO AM I STAYING WITH?!" Kyoko yelled, jumping out her seat and hitting her head on the limo's ceiling.

"Aww, Come on Kyoko. You can't trust your own friend? It's like a sleepover among friends. Or would you rather not?"

Kyoko saw a rare sight. It was the most unseen thing in the world. Reino's genuine puppy dog face. Kyoko was instantly was crushed into pieces.

"IM SOOORRRRYYY~ of course I would go! I don't want to hurt your feelings at all!!!! We are going to have so much fun! So much!!" Kyoko yelled, bowing lots of times.

"As long as you're going, I'm okay." Reino said, sweetly smiling at her. Kyoko sulked a bit, and looked out her window.

000

Ren was worried about leaving Kyoko to Reino, so he decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" Kyoko answered, smiling at the caller I.D.

"Hey, did you return home yet?"

Kyoko hesitated. She couldn't tell him that she was staying at Reino's, because she knew he would be angry. Since she was already in front Reino's place, She decided to tell the 'truth'.

"Y-you could say that. Did you?"

"No. not yet. I've got to grade papers. Tomorrow is school, and I'm a little behind.

"You have a lot on your plate! Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, especially when I know that literally a life depends on me. I have another call, so I will speak to you tomorrow morning?"

"Yep! See you Sensei!" Kyoko said, intentionally masking Ren's name so Reino won't know who she was talking to. She saw him looking at her, so she cautiously smiled at him.

"Heh-heh… Sensei was reminding me of the homework. I'm going to do it now, so don't mind me." Kyoko said, half lying. She _did_ have homework, but it was math, not English, and Ren didn't say anything about homework.

"I can help you. What do you need help on?" Reino said.

"I'm fine.." Kyoko said.

"So I'm not needed at all?" Reino said with that puppy dog face on. Kyoko rolled her eyes, and nodded into submission.

"Help with this one. (x+9)(x+14)." Kyoko said, pointing to the easy and random question. Reino smiled.

"Do multiply using foil. First Outer Inner Last. So it would be ending up as 'x squared+14x+9x+126.'Add like terms, and the final result is 'x squared+22x+126'.

Reino said, all in one breath. Kyoko was shocked that he solved it all by just by looking at it.

(Kirei: I bet it's wrong…check it please?)

"what grade are you in?" Kyoko asked, almost stuttering.

"I finished college already. They say I'm a prodigy." Reino said, nonchalantly. Kyoko grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You HAVE to teach me!!!!! Become my tutor!" Kyoko yelled.

She stared right in Reino's eyes. Reino felt he couldn't pull from her determined stare, nor could he speak. It was as if she was waiting for an answer, they would be locking eyes forever. Reino's humanly functions stopped working except for 3. His blinking, his breathing, and his thoughts.

Kyoko felt he was challenging her by staying silent, so she dared herself not to move. Reino's mind turned into his heart, was chanting him on to do the extremely tempting thing he had been longing to do. He grabbed her face, and Kyoko, thinking that he was mocking her, grabbed his face also. Her hands seemed like they were aiming electric charges to his heart, and the sudden shock made him pull her closer…

'ping!' The oven went, making Reino jump and putting him back in his right mind. He got up to get his oven mitts casually, like nothing was about to happen.

"So would you teach me?" Kyoko said, feeling like she won the 'challenge'.

"Okay." Reino said ridding his voice of any emotion.

'_This girl is dangerous!! It so easy to…NO. I won't do anything that would make her hate me. I just want to spent time with her. THAT'S IT." _Reino thought, smiling at the egg rolls from the oven.

000

This chap was fun!!! I'm still thinking about next chap….but I think its going to be good…

Thankies for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahaha….I guess you guys probably figured out how hard I studied for my math exam…lucky for me they invalidated all of them and they no longer count. Now I either have to take that math mistake completely out your memories one by one, or blame Reino for 'messing up'. Blaming Reino is just so much easier!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat, but the owner also owns me. Lol jk.**

Transferring into hell

Chapter 8- Slumber party? Part 2

"Kyoko, I'm going to go take a shower. Help yourself to those egg rolls if you want." Reino said.

"Oh? Ok." Kyoko said. She brung out her cell phone and called Kanae frantically, as if she untied the tight ribbon of forced coolness.

"Hello?" Kanae answered. Kyoko hyped even more at her voice.

"omgmyhouseisbeingfumagatedandnowi'mstuckwithbeaglewhoisnowtakingashowerandi'meatinghiseggrollswhichareactuallyarequitegoodbytheway,nowihavetostayathishouseforaweekandiwaswonderingificouldstaywithyouinsteadbeacuseidon'tknowhisintentionsanditscreepingmeout!" Kyoko said, then breathing heavily after.

"Erm…wha?" Kanae said, completely confused.

"Moko-san!~ lemme stay with you!"

"No! where I stay, no one is allowed another to stay unless I pay for them!"

"So you would let me stay in a house with a guy whose older than me? ALL ALONE?" Kyoko said, hoping Kanae would feel for her.

"You're a big girl. Fend for yourself. Unless you have 3000 yen." Kanae said, hanging up.

Kyoko stared at the phone in horror, but before she could get to blinking again, another call came.

"OK,OK, but stay there just for tonight. The bank is closed, so you cant stay until the morning."

Kanae said, officially hating herself. She pulled the phone from her ears to avoid the high pitched shrieking Kyoko was making.

"Thanks BFFAE! (best friend for ever and ever)" Kyoko said. Kanae hung up in embarrassment.

Reino walked down his steps to see a happy Kyoko flipping through the channels of his t.v. He was happy that she was feeling comfortable in his home. He threw his over grown shirt at her.

"Wear this. Your clothes look uncomfortable to sleep in." Reino said. Kyoko nodded and left to go put it on. She came back and Reino almost choked on the roll. Seeing her in his t-shirt made him think of a lot of things. Things that he forbade himself to think. He decided to go to bed, so that temptation wont overcome him.

"Kyoko. I'm gonna get some sleep. Before I do that, let me show you the guest room."

"I'm feeling tired myself. Please show me."

Ooo

Sho finally tracked down Reino, at 3am the net morning. He closed the mac book and knocked on the door triumphantly. No one answered. It was raining outside, so Sho knocked again, this time louder. Kyoko and Reino heard it, so they both went to go get it. It was pitch black, so Kyoko wasn't aware Reino was coming too and vice versa. Then all of a sudden, Kyoko loses her balance because of her drowsy temperament, and falls on a warm structure.

Sho got really impatient and kicked the door open, and flicked the lights on. Sho gasped.

Kyoko and Reino wasn't in a very appropriate position.

000

This chapter is especially fun because it so short. Which forces me to write a longer and better chapter next time. This story is going to end soon, so I hope you guys are enjoying it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hehe..I made you wait on purpose….the cliff hanger was too hott for me to not tease you a bit. Lmao. I also left the country, and paying 30bucks for computers at the hotel was a no go.

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat, otherwise, I'd HURRY UP AND PUPLISH THE NEXT CHAPP! O wait..I'm not doing that wit this fan fic anyway..I'd also cancel the drama. I will only watch it if it's Taiwanese….oh yea..everyone, skip beat is turning into a drama. WOOPTY DOO. -_-

**Transferring into hell**

**Chapter 9- Kill me. Kill me NOW.**

**Sho stared at the situation in shock. He turned so red that you could have sworn it was sunburn. The feeling that he was experienced was a mix of fury and embarrassment, and it was so intense that his body and mind went numb.**

**Ooo**

"**So.. Should we just leave him there?" Reino said, poking Sho's face.**

"**OF COURSE NOT!! He fainted in the rain and he's all wet.. Reino, go change him and dry him off?" Kyoko said, appalled by Reino's cruel suggestion.**

"**sigh.. fine.. Why do you even care?! Stupid bastard hurt you, and now your sheltering him from the rain?!" Reino said. Kyoko sensed the hints of hostility in his voice, and it made her mad.**

"**WHAT? He at least saved me from YOU! I'm returning the favor to him!"**

"**WHY WOULD YOU NEED SAVING FROM ME?!"**

"**DID YOU FORGET?! YOU STALKED AND HARRASSED ME!"**

"**CAN'T YOU TELL I'M SORRY? Sigh.. Kyoko.. All I really want is for you not to hate me right now okay?"**

"**WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY IS THAT SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?" Kyoko yelled out frustration. She looked him straight in the eyes. **

"**Kyoko… forget it, I'll go dry him off." Reino said, easily picking him up.**

**Kyoko sat on the floor. She was so tired, but every time she closed her eyes she heard Reino's words again and again. **

'**All I really want is for you not to hate me right now okay?'**

**She smiled.**

"**I don't Reino. You're a great friend." She whispered to herself before going to sleep.**

**Reino, who was about to put a blanket on her, blushed heavily.**

**Ooo**

**Around 5:30, Kanae came to pick Kyoko up secretly. The runaway was successful, and they left smoothly. Reino woke up at 7:52, and walked downstairs to cook breakfast. Once he was done, he went to the guest room to get Kyoko. He did'nt get a answer, so he opened the door. no one was inside. He smirked and shook his head. He expected this more than anything, yet he still wished a little she would still be here. He slowly started to walk downstairs until he saw a huge blonde rat eating Kyoko's share of food. Then he started running down the steps.**

"**WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD EAT THIS?!" Reino said, slapping the rat on the head.**

"**There is a extra plate. One for me, one for you right? I don't remember why I'm here anyway.." Sho said. "Who the do you order from?! This is good!" He continued.**

"**Order? Why waste your money if you can make it yourself?!" **

"**You made this? Seriously? Your singing is horrible, so you can become a cook instead." Sho said, chuckling.**

**Reino stared at Sho with serious eyes. Sho was starting to get a bit nervous.**

"**Your singing isn't THAT bad… I have some of your songs my I-pod.."**

"**Like I care about that!! I was wondering.. You seem like a really lonely person." **

"**Wha? Lonely? Nah."**

"**Sho. You lost your only true friend. You are alone and you act like nothing is wrong."**

"**S-she's not my only friend."**

"**You can stay here Sho."**

"**Who would want to stay here?! Nothing is wrong."**

"**Sho, as gross as this sounds I'm not going to sit here and watch you fall."**

"**And why is that? Why does Reino of vie ghoul give one damn about me?!"**

"**So I can protect the woman I…Like very much. She may seem like she doesn't't care about you, but it's quite obvious she does. This is the least I can do for her."**

"**I don't care. I'm leaving."**

"**You might not want to leave just yet ****Shotarou.****"**

**Sho froze. He slowly turned around to meet Reino's mocking expression and shivered. **

**Sho was caught on a one way street called blackmail.**

**000**

**School sucks. I already attend.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat, otherwise I wouldn't have waited 3 years to publish the new chapter. I forgot all about this story. I am so sorry, but words can't really help the situation, can it?

**Transferring into hell**

**Chapter10 -Thinking bout ya.**

"How, how do you know my name?" Sho finally mustered the strength to say. Reino chuckled and pulled Sho close.

"What kind of a man doesn't research is his own love's past? And I mean Kyoko's, not yours. Unfortunately, you let her cling to you like a moth on a lamp and I already decided long ago that I hate you with every depths of my being for that reason."

"That's…nice?" Sho said, struggling from Reino's grip.

"But I just want Kyoko to trust me. And what better way for her to trust me then if I redeem all of my sins against her? Surely once I capture her love, I will be the father of her children!"

Something in Sho exploded. The very thought of someone other than himself taking away her innocence made his pupils dilate and muscles pulse with rage. Sho shoved Reino across the room and allowed for the anger to consume him.

"Calm down , you barbaric delinquent! Isn't all fair in love and war? Don't fight with your fists, you will surely lose. But show me that you are more capable in making Kyoko happier than I can and I'll leave you alone."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM. "

"Are you really? Because let me tell you what true love is. True love is when you care so much about a person, that you would be satisfied even if they are with someone else. Why? Because they are happy. Their happiness is the fire of your soul. Well, not like a little boy like you will understand."

"THOSE WORDS ARE FOR QUITTERS! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE TAKE KYOKO. EVEN IF I GOTTA TAKE AWAY HER HAPPINESS!"

"Again? HA! Isn't that how you lost her the first time?"

Sho went silent and fell to his knees. He finally realized the full weight of which he had done. How can he still say these words, even after abusing her love and abandoning her?

"You know what? Ruin my career. Ruin my everything. I don't care. My image? Ruin it. Just please…please don't hurt her. Keep her happy. You are right."

"OH? Well lucky for you, that isn't in the slightest my true intentions. Right now, I feel as if what you have for her is real. Not as real as me but, yeah you get it. Sho, what I need is a favor. I need you to cooperate with me. There is a threat to Kyoko's happiness, Tsuruga Ren. That flashy bastard is just gonna use her and move on like you did. Don't let her go through that again. We can stop this , but only if we stop him together. Then we can settle OUR score."

Sho lifted his head from his hands and stared at the ever serious Reino.

"Well, why the fuck not."

000

Ren couldn't sleep that night. He tried all possible reasons as of why Kyoko would be with Reino at amusement park. Even worse, she was happy and she even went home with him.

It couldn't be…

No it couldn't be…

That she was now taken? In front of his eyes?

He didn't even know if he had to courage to ask. That brightly smiling face kept popping up in his head, and it agonized him how it wasn't for him.

He didn't even know if he would be able to get up and face her tomorrow.

000

I would put more tonight, but my tummy hurts. _ again, im sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

The story is reaching its climax?

**Disclaimer: Ok, Y'all know I don't own Skip Beat by now.**

Transferring Into Hell

Chapter 11- Everybody hates Mina

Different emotions filled the classroom this morning in its highest intensity. Kyoko was more cheerful than usual, Ren was outright distraught, Sho came with a vendetta, and Mina had a plan.

"Today, we will be reading Moby Dick." Ren mustered out, covering his face with the book to disguise his sheer depression. Never did he expect that the happy faced Kyoko would cause him this much heartbreak. "Whoever can read, I don't care."

Kyoko was about to raise her hand when a note had flopped on her desk with a picture inside it.

"_Listen bitch, _

_I knew that you were a slut, but two guys? With our teacher? AND they were grown men? Whatever you do in your private life I don't care, but I won't be letting you hurt Sho-kun. You let me catch you even talking to Sho and I will make sure everybody knows you're a fluzy."_

Kyoko looked around to see who had sent it, but everybody was normal and no one looked up from their books. She shrugged and threw the note in the trash. She had nothing to worry about since Sho was completely dead to her.

Mina saw this and glared at her through her book. How dare she not take her seriously? 'Maybe a little bullying oughta show her.' She thought.

Sho took it upon himself to read. He wanted her to be forced to hear his voice. Just a reminder on how alive he really is.

Kyoko laid her head down and started to nap, so Sho decided to read louder and louder until he was practically screaming.

"SHO. LOWER YOUR VOICE. I CAN'T HARDLY HEAR MY OWN THOUGHTS!" Ren Yelled, throwing his book down.

"HELL NO OLD MAN, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" Sho said, smiling viciously. He knew this was his perfect chance to provoke Ren. He had to somehow get him fired so that he can't see Kyoko so much anymore. And Sho would have her all to himself to slowly get her back. His plan with Reino had only one objective: Get rid of Tsuruga Ren.

"Get out of my classroom." Ren said calmly.

Kyoko finally looks up and notices his puffy red eyes and the bags from the lack of sleep.

"Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" She asked.

"Quiet." Ren replied in the coldest way possible.

Sho and Kyoko were both shocked into silence.

The bell rings, and another day of class was ruined by these three's drama. Ren dismisses the class and sits with an almost unapproachable silence. Kyoko didn't leave, and Sho spyed on them through the window.

"Tsuruga-san are you okay? Are you eating well? Are you sick?" Kyoko asked with a faux cheerful-ness.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for your concern Mogami-San." Ren said with a teacherly voice.

Kyoko dropped the act.

"You're lying. Did I do anything to you?" She said almost desperately.

Ren knew this was nothing for him to get upset about. It's not like she cheated on him, she is entitled to love whoever she pleases. But logic couldn't even stop his jealous rage.

"I want you to smile only for me." He said, not looking at her.

Before Kyoko could even reply, all the teachers in the building came into the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mogami-san. I have to start this teacher meeting." Ren said, smiling that brilliant smile.

Kyoko nodded and left the classroom. She was still so confused. What did he mean by that?

ooo

Sho saw that Kyoko was alone and was about to make his move, but he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Mina.

"Hello Fuwa-kun, how are you doing?" She asked sweetly, Sho removed himself from his grap and sucked his teeth.

"I'm busy." He said, looking at Kyoko walk away. Mina noticed.

"What's so good about her anyway? She's a two-timer." Mina said, 'accidently' throwing the picture of Kyoko, Ren and Reino on the floor. "Oopsie."

Sho saw the picture and got the best idea ever.

"Mina, you're a genius."

000

College for me in a week! Woot!


End file.
